hidden village of hell v2
by Kammari
Summary: naruto was walking home from acadmy when he was suddenly attacked by the villagers During the attack a ninja used a justus and sent naruto to hell.cross with Disgaea and others. harem!currently revising so changes will be made.


_sorry for the delay of this chapter my computer got a virus so i have been able to acess a i will not be able to update this one reguarly _

_notice i have not finished re-editing this chapter either since i have no help in fixing its revisions so sorry._

_New chapter will be up eventually!_

* * *

Naruto was walking home from academy bored and angry. He was angry because none of the teacher would help him. Matter of fact he found from the hokage when showed him how he was doing with handsigns that they were purposely screw him up. Where he would waste not only charka but have the results suck. Why he was bored was because they wouldn't allow him to take home any of the textbooks like the other kids. When out nowhere he was hit in the back of the head by a rock and then he saw a mob was forming behind him and he could hear them yelling today they are going to kill the demon brat.

He saw one of the ninja in the mob doing strange handsigns and when he was done he said ha now we'll be rid of you forever and no one here can be hurt by hokage because their will not be any proof. All of sudden a rift opened up into a weird place and then he said I hope you like hell and then before he even threw him in there he knocked him out.

All of a sudden naruto felt water and when he opened his eyes he saw he was in the sewers and he didn't know what was happening. It didn't help when he could only barely see something huge standing behind a gate. He could feel its killing intent and thought it was just like the villagers and wanted him dead. So he did what he usually did when he was attacked he curled up into a ball.

What he didn't know was that it was Kyuubi and that in truth it was pissed at the state he was in because he was stilled a child and almost all demons hated true child abuse because demon kids were rare. It also didn't help that Kyuubi and had wanted to have a child herself.

So when Kyuubi finally calmed down enough to see him curled up in a ball saying don't hurt me. That was the final straw and that she was going to help him adjust to his new life. So she first transformed into her half demon form. So she could talk to him with out completely scaring the crap of him.

She then said very softly she wasn't going to hurt him and that he could get up. He did so after a few more moments of hesitation, but he finally did. Then she said to him come over here and I'll tell you about everything which has happened. So then during telling the story of what the ninja justus did and that it sent him to the demon realm. She then told him that she was kyuubi and that he was her jailer and said that if he wanted to hate her it was OK. Before he said anything though she explained that all container of demons are anywhere ¼ of a demon and whole demon and that the seal actually made him all human. She then said "It also restricts my ability to talk you and give you my energy."

What he did next shocked the hell out of her though he tore off the seal and said I might as well be what they said I was. Then he said that you don't act like demon you act more like an angel to me while they act like demons when they claim to be humans. So I think being a demon is alright.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in a castle in another part of makiai**_

**

* * *

**

You see a red haired girl with her hair into two ponytails trying to awaken a teen with blue hair going down to her back.

* * *

_**Back with naruto **_

**

* * *

**

So when he asked about his healing she said that was already part of him and she just add almost endless power to it instead of just relying on his chakra. She was about to say something else when he burst out laughing and then choked out it was bloodline.

Then he said to her that's that funny that leaf shunned me when I proved I was probably more loyal and had more potential for power. She then said if you're calmed down when I was checking your body I also noticed something odd about it was adapting to just all the blows to your body and was making your skin harder and bones lighter yet at the same time stronger. She then breathed out and said also I think know why. She then explained how most demons gained elements and their powers because of their ability to adapt. Then she then said because you were constantly be hurt and running away it was changing it to suit your need of being durable and fast.

Then he asked why it was doing that before he was demon? She then explained that all creatures are adaptable and that his healing abilities allowed them to be able to act like a demons powers would make it. She then said something which pissed naruto off a lot and that when she was checking out his d.n.a that he was related to the 4th hokage. Then he realized that the third hokage or as he called him old man knew that otherwise he would be the same.

Before either one could think any longer they sensed a powerful chakra awakening that was ungodly powerful to naruto because he hasn't seen his own yet. The power to kyuubi was up to one tail standard but could be at 5 tailed standard if it wasn't so chaotic.

----------------

**in the castle in the part of makai**

----------------

the girl had just gotten the blue hair kid up. Who you could now tell was a girl. The girl said to the red headed girl "what the crap do you think you're doing Enta. Why in heaven did you wake me up."

Naruto was freaked out by that power he sensed. He said to kyuubi "what the crap is producing that power." Kyuubi replied "Oh that little power probably just a minor demon lord."

Then she adds "Your power is just about at that level now let me check the stats and armor."

He says "What are you talking about." She then said "Oh that's right you have not been taught about that skill. You see it's a way to label your power and skills and your title. You currently have no skills just ninja techniques kawwari and henge learned. Which are actually very useful here because no other ninja style character knows it so they aren't listed. But just look at mine for example I know all magic that is able to be taught from mages and then their unique skills like the one I use for the changing into a fox which I call beast hidden within. Then there are your skills with weapons or fists which is rated E to S just like your missing ninja classes as in e is pathetic but S is pretty much run or you'll die/maimed. It also shows what armor, weapons, and accessories you have equipped. Then it shows your int., res., health points, sp., attack, defense, hit, speed. That is all until you get minions or students."

She then says "that was a mouthful." Naruto said "yup." She then says "When I checked your stats it showed you didn't have any items equipped, but I couldn't check your bag because I'm not real in the outside world except for energy and you're so I'm sending you out to see what you have to equip." She then added "I couldn't see what your title is you're going to have to check that yourself

So Naruto outside of his mindscape looking around see just how different hell or whatever you want to call demon world is. He snapped back to attention when Kyuubi reminded him to check his items in the bag he had right by him. So he looked in the bag and he saw for his body armor he had cloak of Skeith's apprentice, skeith's view a pair of goggles which on description said they give a special view, He then thinks what the crap armor and accessories but no fuckin weapons, then there was a weird looking item which name was skeith's orb in its description it said this orb can be used to summon skeith the terror of death and if he judges you worthy he will take you on as an apprentice where you gain a enchanted scythe or even a heir where he will grant you one of his special weapons. He then notices in small print not responsible for death or sealing done to owner.

When Kyuubi saw the emblem on the back of the cloak she started to growl but she then does a face plant when she hears what naruto reading about the orb. She then stated to naruto through the mental connection. "Naruto those items are not random like most are given in their entry into the demon world."

He said "what do you mean Kyuubi." She replied "Naruto those are very rare items, especially the orb because that summons Skeith." Naruto says to her "so." She sighs then says "Naruto; Skeith takes down people and souls who are to powerful or have to strong will/connection to life to give it up. For example I was one of his targets previous targets. He the reason why your father the fourth hokage was able to beat me, but his soul wasn't eaten like it was with shingami.

Though I don't know what happened to him. Skeith didn't want to kill me though that is why he decided to get a human to use an altered death summoning/sealing technique to seal me. I'm still mad at him for sealing me, yet still I am still glad he did because if he had not he would of killed me and you would most likely have had a mediocre childhood.

When he asks why he would have had a bad childhood "She says because you look like the 4th hokage and people would think you are a ghost haunting them or some stupid crap. You yourself should know the stupidity of most humans."

She then says "So essentially you got the chance to be trained two of the most powerful being in existence. Also kami probably wants you to become really powerful because of all this."

So Naruto pushes his energy into the orb and all of a sudden the sky darkens and a chilling aura is sensed by him.

In another part of demon world

Etna says to the blue haired teen "Well your father the king died and the demons are rebelling." The other teen said "how did father die and how long have I been asleep." Etna then replies "He choked on his favorite food and you have been asleep for at least a year it has been quite chaotic."

The teen then sighs and thinks to herself what she needs to prove that she the proper overlord and then she remembered that the only way to prove to the demons that you're the ruler is to beat the living crap out of them most likely she'd also have to do it several times.

So Etna then says upbeat "Come on Lara lets see if you still remember the basics." Lara then says to her "Do I really have too. I mean I already know how to fight." Etna then sighs and say "fine will find something else to do." She then thinks of something quite funny (at least to her). She says "Fine lets" was all that she managed to get out before she they are both startled by a huge energy manifesting in the world.

Back with Naruto

Naruto says "Kyuubi you sure I won't be killed. She then replies "Nope I did not get those items they could only appear if he want you to have them or if they're part of the deal your old man had with him"

Skeith then decides to speak "So what do you want Naruto Uzumaki." So Naruto decide to be blunt "Well I was wondering if you needed an apprentice/heir or if you do not want to do that train me. Skeith then says "Why should I." Naruto then says "Well you could of simply killed kyuubi and I would never of been shunned and hated by the villages which means I would not of been sent here. Also simply put I figured you might want to talk to me because of this orb. Skeith then says "Damn I owe your father 1 million gold."

This causes Naruto to say "What the crap?" Skeith looks slightly embarrass and says "Well you see me and him made a bet whether you be an idiot for real or if it was a mask." This causes Naruto to say again "What the crap?" He then shouts "What the crap is my father making bet like that at me! I mean really my life shit before this and he making bets about me."

So once Naruto calms down after being threatened by Skeith to the shut hell up or he'd shove his scythe in a place where sun does not shine. Skeith says "the price for him doing the sealing was being sealed inside my scythe so to pass the time we make bets and you are constantly be monitored by us, so we made bets about you, but we couldn't get involved until someone or a group try to unseal kyuubi from you."(when i do revised verson he kidnapped by Atsauki.)

Skieth then says "Naruto we can unseal both Kyuubi and your father since she cannot access most of her energy even after you remove the seal, but sadly she won't be able to leave to be far from your side for long. She wouldn't be able to have her original reserves because they are stuck in you until you die. Even if she manages to rebuild her reserves up to previous levels she can't be too far away from you since her soul is basically completly bonded to you. Before you even ask why i had to make sure her power couldn't return to her. It was because if she was fully unleashed in her 9 tailed state like it was for her during that time she barely manged to not use any of her real power she wouldn't be able to control herself like the first time she reached that power level. That was one of the reasons she attacked the leaf village. Besides the fact she was summoned in a way that very strongly compelled her to attack the village. She would not have done that if she had become the Kyuubi at about a hour before so her energy was unstable which caused her to be unstable. It also didn't help that for a power up of that magnitude for tailed demon began to happen in human world. It took 10 years for her mind to finally overcome the instability caused by the transfer of worlds and power up. "

So Naruto says "Damn that had to suck."He then continues "Well I say let us let kyuubi decide since i don't want to make choices for her." So Naruto tells kyuubi through the mental connection what happen then he says to her "That Skeith is letting her decide if she wants to be unsealed or not."

Naruto thinks to himself happily if she says yes i can see all the time instead of just in my sleep or mind training. Unknown to Naruto Kyuubi was listening to his thoughts and so was Skeith. Kyuubi was happy to see that he liked her and wanted to be able to talk to her. Skeith was thinking perverted thoughts about all this.

So Kyuubi says to Naruto "Tell Skeith i will take him up on the offer."

So Naruto says to Skeith "She said yes" Skeith then says to Naruto "Are you sure you want to go through with this, because it will hurt like a bitch. Also it will lower your regeneration power." Naruto asks Skeith "why would it lower my regeneration?" Skeith says "Well think about it like this before she was able guide your youkai to your wounds and stuff now it will run slower because she going to be gone. Even though its still remains as one of your ability."

Naruto says "So what this way I get a friend in this world even if it hurts like hell so what. Anyways with her out she can help me train to where I'm not really injured all that much." So Skeith says "Okay let's get this done." He then adds "When I do this you're going to want to be in your mindscape, because it will lessen the pain and it will be easier to separate the two of you when you're defined in your mind." Naruto asks "How long will this take?" Skeith says "It will take approximately an hour in this worlds time but about a day in your mindscape (this may seem short and long but remember he already took off the mental seal and why would seem short is becuase it took three days or so for just the one tailed demon.)

* * *

**_In another part of the world_**

* * *

Etna says "What the hell is that power from do you know?" Lara frowns and says "No I don't but let us go see if we can find out." She then adds "Let us go to the armor and equipment shop first to buy some armor, weapons, stealing and healing items." Etna sighs thens says "Ok but i don't see why we need all of that." Lara says "It's better to be prepared then unprepared. Or would you rather die and have me leave you there."

* * *

**_Back with Naruto_**

* * *

With the unsealing done Skeith decided to visit Naruto in his mindscape and wake him up. When Skeith saw Naruto mindscape he laughed (mindscape currently same as the cannon a sewer)and said "Konoha is screwed when Arashi (like this better than minanto nimakaze)gets to spend one day there before moving on to the afterlife." (mindscape reflects mental image of self and where you feel safe or what you like/ believe yourself to be.) So Skeith moves on to find Naruto but before he finds him he finds a door which shouldn't exist since Naruto hasn't died yet or been trained/heavily touched by reiatsu except when he sealed kyuubi but that was too little of time period, because it leads to his zanpaku-to/hollow spirit (he is part of the cycle of death Skeith would know difference between reiastsu from vizards, arracaners, hollows, or a regular soul reapers (I mean think about they have to monitor at these 3 realms they are going to have minions do grunt work.) Skeith wonders for a minute if should check it out and weaken the hollow side of naruto, but then he decides that Naruto should be the one to do it because that is a part of him or it will be if he can accept it and its power. (In my thinking i think zanpaku-to are really just the hollow side of death god matarlized and the masks for vizards just allow them to tap into more of the power i mean take ichigo zanpaku-to spirit for example it showed that hollow was apart of the blade.)

So he finds Naruto asleep while benhime holding Naruto. So Skeith says to her "You can wake him up now. The unsealing is done." She then asks him "Why i'm still in his mindscape then?" He says to her "It is because you two are connect by the remains of the seal which keep most of your energy together and because that his mind doesn't recognize you as a threat since you never purposely did anything to hurt him. So his mental defenses don't even remotely bother to try and kick you out. Which reminds when he wakes up i'm going to have to show him his zanpaku-to spirit and it feels very powerful too." Kyuubi starts in surprise and says "What but that isn't supposed to be possible." Skeith then says "Yup, but even if he hadn't I would taught him to use reiastu. To see if he would gain any special powers. This just makes both easier and harder." Kyuubi asks "Why would it be harder and why would it be easier." Skeith then sighs and says "Why it would hard is because he is vizard type soul reaper. Second he had a mother who was a very powerful reiastsu user. I'm just guessing that, but i know it wasn't father otherwise he had one hell of a strong grandparent. Why it's easier is because he has quincy blood which means he has more control than a death god naturally has. Also it seems from what I can tell he will at least have two to possibly five zanpakuto. Which means their reiastsu is spread out. So it won't be blaring out like a supernova, because most of it will be locked in the zanpakuto."

She then says "Shit he will have a lot weapons." Skeith says "yes, also I decided to have him be apprintice and teach him to love all weapons. So he will get an awsome scythe if I say so myself for his first one. What's even better is that he has an S rating in all weapons. By the end of the this he is going to have lots of sharp objects and things which go boom to play with. I wish I had more time to play with mine." He then thinks out loud. "I need to get more weapons." This causes Kyuubi to sweatdrop and think to herself "What the hell is up with him and weapons?"

* * *

**_in another part of the world_**

* * *

Lara had just finished preparing. When Etna said she was done so they decide to go to the strange power they sensed. So they go to dimension witch to send them there. As Lara leaving she wonder will this entity will help or hinder her in her quest for the title of overlord

* * *

**So back with Naruto, Benhime and Skeith**

* * *

So kyuubi asks "So should we wake him up or get blackmail on him first?" Skeith thinks for a minute and then yells "Blackmail!" Unfortunately for them this wakes up Naruto. Naruto then yells right back and says "Shut up can't you see people are trying to sleep and what the hell do you mean blackmail?" This causes kyuubi and Skeith to groan in disappointment. Then they say after explaining about zanpakuto and hollows. "Let us go to the zanpaku-to room. Oh yeah, before we head to the zanpaku-to room you know you can change the mindscape now that the seal is gone." This causes both kyuubi and naruto to be pissed and say "You couldn't say this before because?" Skeith answers "I thought this would be funnier." This causes Naruto and Kyuubi to sweat drop.

So Naruto changes his mindscape and it turns into a weird mixture of trees and a city which has been a sandstorm. Skeith then say "Well let us get going to meet your blades." So off they go following the winding path. So they come to a place which seems slightly different from the rest of the mindscape it still has building but there were no more trees.

As soon as they tried to get on the road though they fell it appeared as though the whole center of gravity changed. Naruto and Kyuubi yell out together "What the hell wrong with this place." They said this because they were currently standing sideways on the building but not use any chakra or any other type of energy. Skeith then said "hmm I never thought I would see another mindscape which had this design."

This made Naruto say "There others who have a mindscape like this." Skeith then says "Yeah his name is Ichigo something or other I kinda forgot his name." This causes Naruto to sweatdrop and say "You remembered his first name but not the last?" Skeith says "Yup. I had no need to remember his name because he isn't one of my students." This causes Naruto to say "You just don't want to admit you forgot." Skeith begins to think and says "Lets just see if we cant find your zanpakuto spirits already ya brat."

So they then begin to search for the spirit or spirits. Unfortunately for them is seem like at least one of spirit inherited Naruto's prankster ways because after they moved from the first building they were hit by a paint bomb which changed the color of their clothes to hot pink. Then after that they ran into a pit full of what smelled like rotton eggs.

It's then that Naruto made a statement "I think we're dealing with a god of pranks." This causes Kyuubi and Skeith to sweatdrop and say "Why do say that." Naruto replies "I'm a king of pranks and I'm not this good. In terms of skills in ninja sense it like this a god is a kage or above. A king is jounin or anbu. Prince equals chuunin. Then there are low level prankster which don't earn even a prince ranking which could be said for genin and academy students in skill level." This causes Kyuubi and Skeith to sweatdrop and Skeith to say "So you made a ranking system for Pranking?!?" Naruto replies "Yep I already know I would have been a prankster without Kyuubi but with her Kitsune traits work on me since they are know for mischief it caused me to become even more of a prankster." So after that they start to move on again.

While they were moving ahead they constantly on the look out for anything suspicious or else they might be hit by worse then the skunk trap since this is according to Naruto a prank god. So they were surprised to see a person just standing on the roof of one the building.

The spirit says "About time I thought you were a king of pranks not a no name." This causes Naruto to yell "So what there can be a huge difference between a jonin and a kage." This causes the spirit to say "Fine fine, whatever lets get on with." So Skeith says to Naruto "Ask him his name" So naruto does just that. The spirit says "Well I'm Loki." This causes Skeith to go wide eye then start laughing while Kyuubi and Naruto stare. So they say "What's so funny Skieth." Skieth replies "Well it appears you were right about him be a god of pranks." This still confused Naruto though so he asks "What does that mean." Skeith then replies in Norse religion Loki is the god of mischief. So he literally is at least named after a god of pranks."

Of course while this is going on Loki is getting pissed at being ignored so he begins setting up another prank. hehe

_Preview: What the hell going on" said Naruto. NO Don't press the red button." Said Benhime. Well that was just plain crazy. said Skieth_

* * *

_cannon naruto: Believe it! I rule your naruto sucks ball. like cannon sasuke would like too._

_Kammari: No he rules and i don't believe that mine will have as lame catchphrase like Believe it._

_cannon sasuke: Author give me the power your giving to the dobe so that i can finally kill Itachi! So hand it over to me the great Uchia_

_Kammari: Screw you. wait no you would like that so I'm summoning Itachi to deal with you._

_Itachi: foolish little brother you shouldn't annoy the author._

_He forces sasuke to watch icha icha paradise(non yaoi version) using tsyukimo. You can hear sasuke screaming all throughout the world. _

_Kammari: Thanks you Itachi saved me the trouble of dealing with that pest._

* * *

end of chapter

sorry for the weird bit after the preview. I just felt writing that.

sorry for lame previews of next chapter i just couldn't help it!

oh yeah sorry for misspelling the Itachi's 's genjutsu i don't remember how to spell it.

sorry for cliffhanger! I know i hate them too but i just can't help making them. (though at least this a small one.)

notice after this chapter Kyuubi will be referred to as Benhime(criminson princess).

* * *

**Well review this please or I'll have Itachi use icha icha (yaoi version featuring sasuke and orichmaru).**

sorry for the original posting of ch.5 i was still flushing out.


End file.
